Sealed With a Kiss
by repmetsyrrah
Summary: A collection of different kisses shared between Sybil and Tom. Inspired by tumblr prompts. Rated T for a non-consensual kiss and swearing in the last chapter only.
1. Chapter 1

This fic isn't really a fic, it's a series of unconnected ficlets about kisses, prompted by people on tumblr for a kissing meme (Chapter 15 of my fic _Darkness_ was also written for this meme). This first prompt was written for shana-rosee.

Thanks to babageneush for the beta.

**A Kiss Along The Hips**

* * *

It was their second night as husband and wife.

Though Sybil hardly thought one could could measure a newlyweds' days by the sun. Not when they had been in bed the entire time.

They slept when they felt tired and when they woke they found each other without conscious thought, joining together in a way that was so right Sybil wondered how they'd ever survived without it.

Even when they'd bathed she had found herself pulling him with her, unwilling to lose contact. She did wonder why they had bothered, not even dressing afterwards, instead falling back onto the bed without even speaking.

The towels had been long forgotten, the modestly of their first night rather laughable as Sybil's head tipped back and Tom's mouth captured her breast. He took his time, enjoying exploring her body as much as she enjoyed letting him.

"Do you trust me?"

His voice broke the silence unexpectedly but the sound of it fit so naturally into her life now that it couldn't have surprised her if he'd tried.

"Of course."

He smiled and dipped his head, his lips meeting her breast again but lower than before, brushing underneath before moving to her abdomen, continuing downwards.

A soft kiss on the top of her hip and another, just under it. Another, just lower, and again. And Sybil laughed happily as a soft fluttering line of kisses fell down her hips.

Then lower.

"Tom-"

A kiss on her inner thigh and then-

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

This one was requested by mimijag.

Thanks to babageneush for the beta.

**Underwater Kiss**

* * *

"I still don't think this is necessary."

Sybil Branson merely crossed her arms and fixed her husband with a hard look.

"I know for a fact Matthew wanted to take you fishing in Scotland this year."

"Good thing we stayed, then."

"We're going next time."

"So I've still got a year then?"

Sybil narrowed her eyes.

"Get in the water, Mr. Branson, or I will _personally_ send your brother-in-law a telegram informing him the reason you were so desperate to stay at home was in fact, because you can't swim."

"That's not true!"

"Get in the water."

Tom sighed and reluctantly stepped off the stony bank of the small lake, biting his lip as the cold water hit his feet. He moved slowly but Sybil let him take his time as he tried to get used to the water.

"I'm reasonably certain fishing doesn't take place in water higher than your waist."

"When I was 14 we all went down to the river together," Sybil began, as she watched him continue towards her. "The water was up to my hips but I couldn't see the bottom and I stepped off an underwater ledge, went right under and got swept downstream. _Luckily, _I knew how to swim and I simply made my way to the bank."

"Alright, point taken. I'm coming, aren't I?"

"You should put your head under too," she told him when he finally stood in front of her, in to just past his elbows.

Tom frowned, the idea of submerging his head entirely unappealing.

"You'll have to do it eventually."

"I don't like getting my head wet." He winced as the words came out, not meaning to sound sound so much like a scared little child.

"It's okay." Sybil's tone was much softer and more sympathetic now she had gotten him to enter the lake. "I'll come under with you."

"I'm not sure that will help," Tom told her, laughing slightly.

Sybil just grinned, stepping closer to him before kissing him firmly.

Tom was surprised, though hardly complaining, until he felt her arms on his, tugging gently downwards and he understood what she wanted.

He braced himself and, keeping his lips on hers, let her pull him under.

The water engulfed them and Tom found his suspicions confirmed. He did not like it at all. The way the sound changed, suddenly muffled, the pressure change, the wetness, how _cold_ the water was on his face.

He kept his eyes firmly closed, instead focusing on his wife, and how he didn't quite mind the way it was easier to slide his hands up her body here, or how weightless they were as they held each other.

Sybil's hands moved to his hair, pulling him closer and Tom lost himself for a moment, letting his mind focus only on_ her_.

Unfortunately, his mind soon remembered it need oxygen and, almost of their own accord, his feet quickly found the bottom and pushed them both up.

"There!" Sybil gasped, as they burst back into the world above and separated. Despite all her previous experience she seemed just as breathless as he was. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No," Tom had to admit. "Though I think we should try again... Just so I get used to it."

"Of course," Sybil agreed seriously. "You need to practice."

She stepped closer to him, pressing her lips to his before drawing him back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Requested by pointlessthingsispendmytimeon.

Thanks to babageneush for the beta.

**Goofy Kiss**

* * *

"You coming?"

"I think I'll stay here, I've never much fancied these rides," Sybil told her husband, as she watched him place their daughter on the wooden horse and climb up behind her.

"How about a kiss for good luck then?"

"Good luck? It's a _carousel_!"

"Can never be too careful." He winked at her and Sybil pressed her lips together, fighting a smile.

However, the point was rendered irrelevant by the start of the ride. Sybil waved at the excited child, watching her kick her legs happily as the ride carried them away, turning to make sure she didn't miss their reappearance on the other side of the carousel as it came back around.

Saoirse squealed with excitement as the horse passed her laughing mother.

"I never got that kiss," Tom reminded her, twisting his body to continue looking at her as the horse disappeared again.

Sybil didn't know what made her do it. Maybe it was the absence of her family, the relief of finally being free of their constant watch. Maybe it was the excitement of their upcoming move to London for Tom's new job. Maybe it was the simple joy on her daughter's face as she rode the wooden horse with her Da.

Maybe it was all of them combined which made her suddenly giddy.

And daring.

The carousel was quickly bringing her husband back to her and this time Sybil didn't merely watch and wait for it to pass.

Not even bothering to check if the operator was looking she ran and jumped, one foot landing on the rotating platform as a hand came up to grasp the wooden pole of the horse carrying her family.

Tom looked surprised but he didn't hesitate, leaning as far as he could, keeping both arms firmly around his daughter, holding her securely on the horse as his lips met hers.

Saoirse shrieked in excitement at her Mama's antics but the joy was short-lived when an angry yell came from behind her.

"_Oi! Get down!_"

Sybil dropped from the ride, stumbling slightly, but recovering quickly before she turned, wincing as the operator stormed towards her.

"Did he scold you terribly?" Her husband's first question when the ride ended was amused, with perhaps a hint of worry.

Sybil just leaned up and kissed him again, smiling as they parted.

"It was worth it."


	4. Chapter 4

Last one! For yankeecountess who prompted a 'forceful kiss' with Sybil/Larry and 'kiss with a fist' for Larry/Tom.

This one is last because it's a much different tone from the other, fluffy chapters and also, the rating goes up here as the 'forceful kiss' is also non-consensual. You have been warned.

**Forceful Kiss + Kiss With A Fist**

* * *

Tom would tell her off for following him, but she could very easily deal with that.

What she needed to deal with _now_, was one _very_ intoxicated, Mr. Larry Grey who had, for some unknown reason, seen fit to take a stroll outside, in the middle of the night, despite barely making it out of the ballroom.

As despicable as she found him, Sybil still didn't want to wake up tomorrow to find him face down in a pond.

She sent a maid to fetch some hall boys, knowing Larry would need assistance back to his room, before stepping out onto the gravel.

"Larry?"

As she suspected, he hadn't gone far, the bitter laugh that answered her call coming from a figure slumped only a few feet from the door.

"Well if it isn't the chauffeur's whore."

Sybil closed her eyes as as she felt her hands curl into fists, already regretting the decision. But she had heard far worse in Ireland for far more sober patients. It wouldn't deter her.

"Larry, come back inside and go upstairs," she said firmly. "You need to sleep this off. You're a danger to yourself."

"I could have had you, you know?"

"I was interested," she reminded him. "Now come inside before you hurt yourself."

"I could have."

He moved faster than she had ever seen an inebriated person move before.

There wasn't even time to shout before his hands wrapped around her arms and he pushed her against the wall, pressing his mouth to hers.

Sybil choked as he forced his lips against hers, keeping her own firmly pressed together. His arms were too strong and she knew it was hopeless to even try to fight him that way.

But she was not the first nurse to encounter this situation and years and years of experience had been passed to her by colleagues, always with a wish she never have need of it.

But now she did.

And so, with as much force as she could muster, Sybil drove her knee upwards, slamming it home between his legs.

Larry's grip vanished instantly, his body crumpling at her feet as he gasped and clutched at his bruised manhood, his face ashen.

Sybil staggered back, holding the wall and spitting repeatedly on the ground, trying to get his foul taste from her mouth.

"Fuck you," she gasped, wiping her lips and straightening up.

"What's going on?"

The familiar Irish lilt of her husband's voice washed over her, and Sybil almost cried as she felt his hand on her back, steading her.

"Did he-?"

"Tom, don't. He's not worth it."

Tom stared for a moment longer, and that was enough.

"Fucking son-of-a-"

Larry lunged forward, whether the alcohol numbed his pain or he truly was that angry, Sybil didn't know but she honestly didn't care, stepping easily out of his reach. She expected to watch him to fall flat on the gravel but before he reached the ground, her husband stepped in front of her and slammed his fist squarely into the other man's face.

For the second time that night, Larry Grey crumpled to the ground. And for the second time that night, Sybil felt a small flash of pride as she watched it happen.

"Fuck."

Tom winced, shaking out his hand. Sybil felt her attention snap back to him.

"Are you alright?"

She took his hand gently in her own, slowly stretching his fingers out and shaking her head as he hissed in pain.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"_I_ shouldn't have done_ that_?"

"_He's_ in no condition to take more than a step," she told him. _At least, after me, he isn't._ Her knee still ached. "You should have just let him fall."

He looked down, knowing the truth in her words but unable to admit it just yet.

"Lady Sybil? Mr. Branson?"

The pair turned to find three confused looking hall boys staring at the scene in front of them.

"Would you mind helping Mr. Grey to his room, please?" Sybil asked wearily. "And you may want to call Dr. Clarkson as well, he's had too much to drink and suffered a blow to his head on top of it."

She decided to leave out who had delivered it, or his other injuries.

"What?" Tom looked at her like she was mad.

Sybil pressed a hand to her head, not prepared to argue.

"I'm not interested in being married to a man who's assisted in someone's death," she informed him flatly, "not even someone like Larry Grey."

Tom gave a sigh, and again she saw that look. He knew she was right but damned if she would get him to admit it tonight.

He lead the way back inside, and she was pleased when he turned and opened his arms to her instead of heading straight back into the ballroom.

They stood for a moment before he spoke.

"They'll be wondering where we are."

He looked at the door, making absolutely no move to return to the party. Sybil couldn't think of anything she wanted to do less either.

"Let's just go upstairs and lie down."

She knew she could take Larry Grey a hundred times over but that didn't mean she wasn't shaken. She craved comfort, security, quiet. And she knew she would find all that in his arms.

He nodded, kissing the top of her head gently as he held her close.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
